Presently, control devices generally include keyboards, mouse devices, trackballs, touchpads, joysticks, game controllers, spaceballs, 3-D motion controllers, foot pedals, etc. The control devices may be used in applications such as computer operation, computer aided design (CAD), gaming, robot controls, medical examination and treatment, vehicle controls, etc.
More and more applications may require controls in a three-dimensional environment wherein controlled objects may need six or more degrees of freedom. To meet such requirements utilizing a conventional control device, a solution may involve providing additional control menu selections on a display. Disadvantageously, such menu selections may distract a user's attention from the user's main task.
Alternatively or additionally, a user may be required to operate two control devices with both hands, respectively. Such two-device arrangements may require substantial learning and practice. The two-device arrangements also may cause distraction to the user and therefore may reduce efficiency.
Still alternatively or additionally, a control device may include additional sensors or buttons to provide more degrees of freedom, such that the user may operate the control device with only one hand. Nevertheless, such arrangements with additional sensors/buttons also tend to require substantial learning or practice. Further, the additional buttons may cause extra stress and fatigue of the user's hand.
To reduce stress and fatigue of the user's hand and to enhance performance and efficiency of controls, a foot pedal may be used in conjunction with another conventional control device. Nevertheless, such an arrangement may incur unnecessary modification or duplication of control functions (such as translational controls) and costs.